


Art for the story "ASPEN - Unfinished Business" by Hutcherie

by mella68



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "ASPEN - Unfinished Business" by Hutcherie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASPEN - Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9260) by Hutcherie. 



**Summary:**  (provided by the author)

There´s a serial killer in Aspen. The way the victims were killed, points to a killer, Starsky & Hutch had busted some years ago. The cops will be sent as advisors to Aspen but then...

 


End file.
